


I’m sorry, I’m sorry

by Virtually_green



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, Established Relationship, M/M, The author is whore for comments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtually_green/pseuds/Virtually_green
Summary: Dwight had gone missing a while ago, no one knew what had happened to him or seem to care, except for David.





	I’m sorry, I’m sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a long time ago so I’m sorry If there’s some stuff that’s outdated.

David knew something was wrong when they entered a trial in a new map, which meant there was a new killer. The generators were harder to fix, they would get intense feelings of anxiety when in the killers terror radius, David hadn’t seen the killer yet, almost like it was going after everyone but him. “David!” David turns around to see Claudette injured “Claudette stay still, I’ll help you.” Going to help Claudette with her injuries, she interrupts him “David, it’s him!” David stood there confused, “Who are you talking about?”, Claudette’s voice was shaky,“David, it’s Dwight!, Dwight is the killer!”, David’s face was one of shock and confusion “a-are you sure it’s him?”, Claudette nodded. ‘Please don’t let it be true’, he thought to himself, “David, it’s him, I didn’t believe it at first. But it’s Dwight.”David stayed silent as he finish patching her up, “l-let’s just get out of here”, Claudette and David managed to finish fixing all the generators, Claudette was opening an exit gate, and she managed to open it in time for Jeff to run up to them injured. Claudette looked at Jeff in concern, “Jeff! Are you ok?” Jeff just nodded trying to not cry out in pain. David soon felt the anxiety one back and the heart beat get louder, “go! Get out of here!” He screamed at Claudette and Jeff, “but what about you?!” Jeff asked leaning on Claudette for support,“Just go!” As Claudette and Jeff leave the trial David’s anxiety grew bigger, and he felt his blood go ice cold when he heard the familiar voice. “David is-is that you?” David sees Dwight for the first time in who knows how long, but what he sees isn’t the Dwight he knows, but a monster that wears Dwight’s skin, he hade spikes coming from his back, his glasses where cracked, his eyes where pitch black, he was covered in cuts and bruises, in his hand was what looked like a long jagged piece of glass ,and he could also hear whispers around Dwight but couldn’t make out what they said, “Dwight, why are you doing this!?” David’s sadness is mixed with rage aimed at his boyfriend, “you all left me there! you all left me there to die while you all escaped! At first I thought it was because you guys didn’t make it in time, but every time I would get sacrificed, I eventually started losing hope because I knew no one would save me,” tears started falling from Dwight’s eyes,”I was left on the hook to die again, in that moment I lost all hope,but it gave me a chance, a chance to live a life without pain, without all the suffering.” David’s anger overthrew the sadness, “ so, you abandoned us because you got sacrificed before we could save you in time!?!”, Dwight started crying tears even harder, “n-no! You left me there on purpose! Y-you haven’t even been here as long as I have! I was the first one the entity decided to torture!” the whispers getting louder, “shut up! Shut up! Why won’t you shut up!” Not being able to handle what the voices here saying, he dropped his weapon and started Clutching his head, David’s anger soon replaced with concern for his boyfriend. David got closer to Dwight, he could even make out little bits of pieces of what the whispers where saying ~he hates you~ ~he thinks you are a monster~ and laughter, were those whispers the ones to turn Dwight into this thing? “Dwight don’t listen to them! I-I still love you!” That made the whispers stop completely, Dwight lifted his head to look at David “d-do you really?” David wrapped his arms around Dwight “of course I do.” Dwight returned the hug. They stayed like this for a few seconds before Dwight spoke again “David, join me and we can live without fear, without getting tortured. We can live together in peace,” his voice was hopeful, “what do you say David?” David whispered out a small “sorry” to Dwight, “I’m sorry Dwight, but I’m not going to betray everyone else, even if it means I lose you.” Dwight was mad, and the whispers suddenly came back and twice as loud, and suddenly David felt a sharp pain go through his stomach, “I’m sorry David, but I can’t let you leave alive.” David feeling a lot of physical pain but that was overtaken by the feelings of anger, sadness, and the most dominant feeling of betrayal, “Dwight w-why would y-you do this?” Was all David could get out before he died in Dwight’s arms. Left there with his boyfriend’s dead body,Dwight started sobbing “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry David.” He was left there alone feeling sad and angry.


End file.
